Flames of Judgment
by John Wandalist
Summary: Naruto Game Fic. Naruto comes home after he got defeated in the taijutsu tournament. After ranting on how he can't get stronger, a blue screen suddenly appears in front of his face,and it said "New Game?"


**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Legaia 2**

**After reading some Naruto "Gaming Life" fanfics,I'm interested to make one,I'm gonna use Legaia 2 system as the basis,so expect Origins,Cooking and things like that.  
><strong>

**My other fic,Realization is currently on hold,why?...because there are too many ideas I'm still having trouble with it!**

**I won't get to serious and entering "the shitty part" of Naruto canon(things like Uchiha revenge,stupid crush,Politics,and the heavy things,sure,I may include those Akatsuki,minus the "Talk no Jutsu",of course**

**"****Lee is so badass Kishimoto has to downgrade his awesomeness because The Edgelord felt threatened"Kyuubi/Game Instructions**

_"__Obito is basically someone with no talent and pathetic taijutsu,he only rely on the power of his Pink Eye,pffftt..Hard Work is so overrated"_Thoughts

**CHAPTER I**

**NEW GAME!?**

Naruto Uzumaki,10 years old academy student,the infamous prankster extraordinaire,holding his stomach in grimace.  
>Shinobi Academy just ended few minutes ago and he still feel the effect of the lesson.<br>The academy held an annual Taijutsu competition,students are competing against each other,and Naruto was on the team consist of himself,Sasuke Uchiha the top student,Kiba Inuzuka who's Taijutsu come close with the raven-haired Uchiha,and Chouji Akimichi,the fa.. big boned boy who,despite lacking speed possess enormous power behind his punches.  
>Those who are placed on the same team must defeat each other and those who held most win may proceed to the next stage<p>

The obnoxious wannabe shinobi lost all of his 3 matches,ended up eliminated early,he felt irritated due to multiple things:Kiba's attitude after winning the match,Sasuke condescending look,and Chouji's punch to his stomach.  
>Its hurts like hell,dattebayo!<p>

"Man,no matter how much I try,I can't come close to those three when it comes to Taijutsu"Naruto mumbling to himself while ignoring the looks of people who seemingly hate him for reason unknown to him.

"Ninjutsu wise,I can't even beat that lazy ass Shikamaru,stupid academy and it's bunshin"

_"__I can't even complete the handseals for Genjutsu,I can't even dispel one for the life of me,just what kind of ninja am I?"_

Naruto arrives at his apartment,admiring the graffiti on the wall,then enter his room

"I'm not in the mood for training,enough shinobi-esque things for the day"Naruto throw himself to the bed and start reminiscing his defeat

"It's just not fair,how can I know if I get stronger or not?.Training by myself doesn't gave me any notable improvement"Naruto huffed in exasperation

"Not to mention I want to take the Genin exam this year,I want to be a ninja as soon as possible"Naruto thinking about his weaknesses

_"__My taijutsu sucks,that written exam is guaranteed to be difficult as hell,I always get low score in Bukijutsu,let's not talk about Ninjutsu parts,arggghh..that damned Bunshin is just impossible to do!"_Naruto get even more depressed he literally has dark cloud above his head

"If only getting stronger is just as easy as leveling up in RPG,then I won't have any trouble,I'm awesome at games,after all"

**PING**

"Where's that sound come from?"

When a blue screen appeared in front of his face,Naruto blinked

"Great,I'm so desperate of my life then it suddenly turned into a game,what an apt hallucination"

**"****Start a New Game?!"**

_"__Hmm,I think it's an advanced Genjutsu,or I'm already fall asleep and this is my dream..meh,what do I have to lose,it's not like I can do any worse than this"_ He pressed the "Yes"

The screen disappeared in a second then reappear

N**aruto Uzumaki **

**The Annoying Loudmouth Brat**

**LV = 5**

**EXP = 20**

**NEXT = 84**

**HP = 280/1000**

**MP = 480/480**

**CH/AP = 10000/999999**

**STR = 25**

**DEF = 40**

**AGI = 48**

**CHA = -100**

**INT = 2**

**MEN = -2**

**HIGH = 55**

**LOW = 37**

**WT = 3/100**

"What the fuck?,the annoying loudmouth brat?!..what the hell is these cha,men,int stuffs?"

**"****Pressed a certain stats will shows the detail to ease your gameplay,or you can always pressed the "details on everything" if you find it tedious to pressed one by one"**

"Oh,that's convenient!.Show me your secret,oh wise blue screen!"

He tapped the option

N**aruto Uzumaki **

**The Annoying Loudmouth Brat= Nickname is essential,especially in the battlefield,try your best to get the most intimidating nickname to scare the shit of your foes!**

**List of Nicknames:**

**The Annoying Loudmouth Brat=Originally come from those who saw how you act in your everyday life at the Academy**

**The Orange Menace=Originally come from Shinobi and Civilians you've pranked.  
>Improve your pranking skill to reach the "Prankster King" nickname!<strong>

**Demon Brat=A confusing nickname comes from Shinobi and Civilians who seems to hold a grudge against you.  
>Unveil the mistery behind this nickname !<strong>

**LV = Character's level. When it goes up 1, all stats increased.**

**EXP = Total experience points accumulated (you may get experience by fighting,killing,and training)**

**NEXT = EXP points needed for a level-up**

**HP = Character's "life". If it hits 0, you cannot act in battle. Game Over!**

**MP = Character's "magic". If it his 0, you cannot use MP skills**

**CHR/AP = Used for art combos. If it hits 0, you cannot use non-Normal arts(if the player chose AP).**

** Used to throw jutsu. If it hits 0,you can't perform any,and your life is in danger due to chakra exhaustion.(If you chose CHR)**

**STR = Strength. Affects power of physical attacks**

**DEF = Defense. Affects power against physical attacks**

**AGI = Agility. Affects your speed in fighting,how well you avoid attacks and likelihood of escaping**

**CHA = Charisma. Affects various functions (such as dialogue options,how people looks up up you,your popularity with girls and shops)**

**INT = Intelligence. Affects the way you approach the fight,how you formulate the strategy to ensure your victory**

**MEN = Mental prowess. Affects magical/special attack defense(example:Genjutsu)**

**HIGH = Upper Defense (UDF) rating for attacks that are aimed to your upper body **

**LOW = Lower Defense (LDF) rating for attacks that are aimed o your lower body **

**WT = Equipment piece's weight. Can't be equipped if more than max capacity**

"Huh,so that's how I got my nickname,wait,my INT,CHA,and MEN are so low!,does that mean I'm a stupid brat with no charisma and weak mentality?

**"****Good to know you're able to use your brain for once,brat,I thought your brain simply exist for decoration"**

"Huh?,the game can talk!,awesome!.What's your name?"

**"****No you pathetic ningen!,it's me"**

"Who?"Naruto looks around,he can't find the source of the voice he just heard

**"****Of all things,why do I get a clueless container?,why I can't I get a badass container?"**

"What container?,are you the goddess of Ramen?,im sorry for throwing away ramen I just bought yesterday!,they're already expired,I swear!

The slap can be heard,it's seems like whoever talking to the Ramen-lover boy can't restrain the urge to facepalm

I would never betray you,Ramen-chan!,you have to understand that I have to threw those expired cup ramen,because the last time I eat them it gave me horrible stomachache.  
>Don't worry,you're the only one for me!,other food pales in comparison with your divinity!<p>

**"****I give up,get over here,squirt!"**

"Wha-"

Naruto suddenly found himself in a dark place full of kinda resemble sewer,why does Naruto know about that?,because he got a punishment to clean a sewer in Inuzuka's compound after he pranked them by throwing lots of balloons filled with of cheap perfumes to their faces and literally makes them cry.  
>They have sensitive nose,after all<p>

"This is..weird..,is this part of my apartment?.i don't remember It have any sewer"

**"****Welcome to my humble abode,shrimp"**

"That voice again,where does?..wait,what a cool-looking cage"

**"****That's it,brat,come closer"**

When Naruto standing in front of the mighty cage,the creature inside lets out a mighty roar

"…"

"…"

"Cool!,can you do that again,please?"

The creature shocked,is this kid for real?.Even a grown up Shinobi lost his bladder function when he roars,yes,he's that awesome!

**"****Hmm,you're a brave one,Gaki…let's see if you can do the same when you see this"**

The creature stepped forward,and Naruto gasp when he saw a huge animal,in all fours,it's 9 tails wiggling.  
>It has cute-looking ears!<p>

Kyuubi is enjoying the expression of his container,he can detect any negative feeling,and right now,he can't felt any of the sort from the boy in front of him. Huh ...That's...weird

"Kawaii"Naruto's expression change into a happy face,just like when Teuchi-jiji serving him his favorite Miso Ramen

"Nee-Nee!,Usagi-chan,what are you doing behind the cage?,is someone bad locking you up?,don't worry,I'll release you!

Kyuubi is a menacing creature,he can fire bijuudama that obliterates anything,his claws can destroy any armor,a single swipe of his tail can broke a mountain and raise tsunamis.  
>It's why he's famous as "The Strongest of All Bijuu",and got a nickname "Demon Fox" and this pipsqueak dare to call him a cute rabbit-chan?,i-it's not like he's happy or anything!<p>

**"****What did you just say?"**

The kid actually has the nerve to look sheepish and scratch the back of his head

"I'm sorry,I don't know your name,but you do look like one!,I meet one of your friend in the forest near training ground,its not as big as you but it does has the same ,the name's Uzumaki Naruto,by the way!

**_How dare he call me Usagi-chan!,I'm the mighty Kurama dammit!_**

**_"_****_Wait,what did you said afterwards?"_**

"I said I want to release you, It's must be lonely to be trapped like that,right?,now where's the key?

**_"_****_Hmm,maybe I can make use of this situation" _****Kyuubi started to think about how he can reach his freedom**

**"****That right,brat,it's so lonely here,i want to play outside so bad.  
>That blond man is such a meanie...<br>Can you help me?" **Lies and Deceit are the traits any fox have,after all,and he's the strongest of them all!,oh yes,he can manipulate this naïve boy to his bidding!

"Of course Usagi-chan"

**"****There should be a paper in front of my cage ,can you see it?"**

"Yep!,let's see,it has a writing on it,it S…E..A...L..Seal ?

**"****That's the one,now rip it off and release me!,after that,I'll be your friend!"**

"You will?.Sweet!, I finally have someone to call friend!"Naruto jumped and ripped the seal cleanly,faster than someone who tried to stop him

The sewer rumbles and start to distort. Kyuubi has the biggest smiles he ever shown in centuries


End file.
